


Legendary

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Lynley and Havers being Lynley and Havers.  Set during the run of the show, but after 'In Divine Proportion'.Inspired by a post on Pinterest, and slightly more sensible than yesterday's offering!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I rounded the corner to find our suspect lying down in the mud with Barbara kneeling on his back.

“Do you need a hand?”

“Does it look like I need your help?”

“Do you really want me to answer that, or would you like to maintain plausible deniability for later?”

“Plausible deniability? Is now really the time to wheel out your Eton education???”

“I wasn’t.”

“Were.”

“I really wasn’t.”

“You really were.”

“Umm, not that your domestic isn’t entertaining, but either cuff me or let me go before I die of hypothermia down here.”

“Shut up!”

Realising we had spoken in unison, I smiled at Barbara, relieved when she smiled back. Passing her a set of handcuffs, she snapped them around the man’s wrists, climbing off him and pulling him upright, just as two uniformed officers turned up. 

“Thank God! Get me away from these two, they argue more than me and the missus.”

Laughing, the officers took him away.

“You do know that by the time we get back the entire station will be gossiping about us.”

“You mean they aren’t already? That’ll be a first!”

“The legendary Lynley and Havers. Our reputation does have a habit of proceeding us.”

“I quite like us being legendary.”

I slipped my arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. “I quite like us being legendary too.”


End file.
